battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sallad
Sallad was a lightweight robot that competed in every season of BattleBots. It was armed with a lifting arm that could double as a bludgeoning arm. Sallad was very successful, reaching the quarterfinals or semifinals in almost every season, even beating some tough opponents along the way, Sallad was originally built within four weeks with everyday garage tools and only 1,000 dollars. Sallad's weapon was designed so that its gear ratio changed as its arm moved, starting at a low gearing to lift and then decreasing as it raised, speeding up the arm for an ideal swing. This was accomplished with a snail cam, which occasionally could be seen in Sallad's fights sticking up out of the arm. Sallad was named as such because it is builder Dallas Goecker's first name backwards. Dallas Goecker helped Operation Boilermaker build Bounty for the 1995 UIUC Engineering Open House Wasteland Competition, which was entered in the 1996/97 US Robot Wars events as Pokey. Dallas would revive Pokey for Season 3.0-5.0 of BattleBots. He was planning to redesign Sallad for Season 6.0, but it never happened, and he retired from the sport. He returned as part of the Counter Revolution team for the ABC reboot in 2015 and also competed with a new vertical spinner named Chopped Salad. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Sallad's first ever match in BattleBots was against Instigator. After Sallad almost flipped Instigator, the time ran out and Sallad won by crowd vote. This win put Sallad to the next round, where it faced Tentoumushi. Tentoumushi won by crowd vote and Sallad was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Endotherm. Sallad won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced The Crusher. Despite Sallad pushing The Crusher on the ramrods at one point, The Crusher won by KO and Sallad was eliminated from the tournament. Sallad wasn't finished, however, as it participated the kilobot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the end, HammerHead won the rumble and Sallad lost overall. Season 1.0 Sallad's first match in Season 1.0 was against The Aggressive Polygon. Sallad won on an unanimous 9-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Tentoumushi again. In the match, Sallad was being smothered by Tentoumushi multiple times and was sent flying on the killsaws at one point. In the end, the time ran out and Tentoumushi won on a 7-2 judge's decision. This meant that Sallad was eliminated from the tournament. Sallad wasn't finished, however, as it participated one of two lightweight consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. It performed well as it won overall along with Rott-Bott 2000, Serial Box Killer and Mouser Mecha-Catbot. Sallad later came back for the lightweight royal rumble, but it lost to Mouser Mecha-Catbot. Season 2.0 After receiving a bye, Sallad eventually faced Destructobot. As Sallad charges straight at Destructobot, Destructobot couldn't move out of its square. Sallad repeatedly slams Destructobot into the spikestrip and proceeds to hit it with its spiked arm. After several hits, Sallad's spike gets wedged on the top of Destructobot and neither bot can move. Destructobot never moved during this match and was counted out. Sallad won by KO at 1:32 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Mouser Mecha-Catbot. For this match, Sallad added a tiny hook designed to catch Mouser if the tail attacked that area. In the match, Sallad aggressively attacks Mouser and pushed it onto the killsaws. Both robots line up again and attack each other, but not landing many blows. Sallad begins to push Mouser around the BattleBox, but Mouser got its pneumatic lifting arm under Sallad and lifts it off the ground. Sallad escapes and attacks Mouser again. Mouser used its pneumatic tail to hit Sallad a couple times. As Mouser attacks with the tail, the hellraisers lift the two robots up a few times before Mouser's tail gets stuck between Sallad's drive motor and frame. Sallad then pushes Mouser under the pulverizer where Mouser is pounded repeatedly. Mouser was being counted out and Sallad won by KO at 2:45. This win put Sallad to the lightweight quarterfinals, where it faced Backlash. Sallad backed into the spikestrip as Backlash charged at it. Sallad freed itself before Backlash could attack. The spinning disc of Backlash started hitting Sallad's front armor, but then could not attach to the armor, so Sallad and Backlash just pushed each other for a bit. Sallad got one great push on Backlash, pushing the rear wedge into the killsaws. This damaged Backlash's rear wedge such that Backlash's drive wheels barely touched the arena floor. Backlash attacked Sallad a few more times with its disc, causing Sallad's side armor to bend into the drive wheels and preven Sallad from moving. Smoke started to pour out of Sallad's overheating motors and the referees counted Sallad out, giving Backlash the win by KO at 1:57. This meant that Sallad was eliminated from the tournament again. Sallad wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Sallad was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to HammerHead. Season 3.0 Due to previously competing in Season 2.0, Sallad was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Carnage Raptor. In the match, Carnage Raptor was hitting Sallad multiple times and Sallad almost flipped Carnage Raptor soon after. About halfway through the match, Sallad drove itself over the killsaws and the killsaws sliced through one of Sallad's wheel treads. Soon after, Carnage Raptor drives its axe under the screws. The axe gets caught between the screw and the floor, stopping the screw from moving and pinning Carnage Raptor down. Carnage Raptor tries to free itself, but couldn't. As Carnage Raptor was being counted out, Sallad hobbles over and starts hitting Carnage Raptor with its arm. Sallad won by KO at 2:18 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Sublime. Sallad won by KO at 2:48 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ziggo. After one hit between the two robots, Ziggo bounced off the screws and it suddenly stopped moving. Sallad started pushing Ziggo onto the killsaws and Ziggo was being counted out. Sallad won by a surprisingly quick KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. The fight begins with Sallad driving at full speed into Dr. Inferno Jr.'s side. Sallad then takes a hit from the killsaws. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under Sallad and pushes it into the wall. Sallad started hitting Dr. Inferno Jr.'s head and Dr. Inferno Jr. escapes before getting caught on the ramrods. Sallad's arm gets stuck under Dr. Inferno Jr.'s arm, so Dr. Inferno Jr. pulls back and pushes Sallad into the arena wall again. Sallad eventually escapes. As Sallad drives around the BattleBox, its lifting arm raises into the air, then stops when it's perpendicular to the ground. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets underneath Sallad again. Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Sallad, and its skirt gets caught on the floor. Dr. Inferno Jr. repositions itself under Sallad and pushes Sallad into the base of the screws. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets its drill into the side of Sallad and Sallad was stuck underneath the spikestrip. The timer ran out before the ref decides to count out Sallad. Dr. Inferno Jr. won on a 36-9 judge's decision and Sallad was eliminated from the tournament again. Sallad wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Its first target was Backlash, then The Crusher. Next it pushed Mecha Tentoumushi against the spike strip, then tackles Backlash again. It also tackles Herr Gepoünden.Then it attacks Backlash yet again before switching to Serial Box Killer. Next it gets pushed around by Wedge of Doom into Trilobot. It goes for Backlash again, but gets pushed around by Wedge of Doom some more. For the fifth time Sallad attacks Backlash and later gets helped by Dr. Inferno Jr. Sallad was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Ziggo. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Sallad was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced UGV Scorpion. Sallad won on a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Rambite. Sallad was immediately hit twice by Rambite but the second attack bent the outside portion of Rambite's shell. The bend caused the shell to rub on the chassis, which prevented Rambite from spinning. As most of the teams effort in creating Rambite's weapon, Rambite was no match for Sallad when it came to pushing. Sallad pushed Rambite around, over saws, and under the hammer. One attempt to ram Rambite caused Sallad to get its arm stuck under the entrance ramp. Sallad's efforts to get free caused its motors to smoke. Sallad was being counted out when the fight ended. Fortunately for Sallad, there was 3 seconds left on the count so the fight went to a judge's decision which Sallad won 30-15. This win put Sallad in the quarterfinals, where it faced Death By Monkeys. But the struggle to get free from under the ramp during the match, had consequences for Sallad. All of its four motors were smoked, but Goecker only needed to replace two of them. In the match, Death By Monkeys pushed Sallad onto the killsaws. With only a few seconds left in the match, Sallad stopped moving and started smoking as it was being counted out. Death By Monkeys won by TKO and Sallad was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, Sallad didn't participate the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Sallad was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Patriot. Both robots drive to the center of the BattleBox. Sallad gets underneath Patriot and tries to push it around the BattleBox, but Patriot escapes. Sallad keeps pushing Patriot around the BattleBox and pushed it against the spikestrip. Sallad went straight at Patriot, but it accidentally got itself caught underneath the spikestrip. Sallad swings its arm back and forth and manages to free itself. Sallad gets its arm under Patriot again and starts to lift it. Sallad pushes Patriot forward, and drives it halfway across the BattleBox, slamming it into the spikes. The flipped Patriot was being counted out and Sallad won by KO. This win put Sallad to the round of 16, where it faced Hexy Jr. In this fight, Sallad's lifter never seemed to be a factor as it was upside-down a fair amount of the time but Sallad did at one time push Hexy Jr. across the battle box and into the spikes. Hexy Jr. waited patiently and got its share of flips in. With less than a minute to go in the match, Hexy Jr. stopped moving with control problems and the referees actually started to count it out. Hexy Jr. got restarted but was now very jerky when it moved. Team WhoopAss believed this was caused by intermittent resets due to low voltage on the IFI controller (something they corrected later by giving the radio its own power supply for the next match). Fortunately, Hexy Jr. had enough control to stutter along and keep flipping Sallad, which started smoking and it was clear that it was either damaged by being flipped or burned out motors from all the pushing. Sallad survived to the end of the match, but Hexy Jr. won on a 32-13 judge's decision and Sallad was eliminated from the tournament once again. Sallad couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 11 * Losses: 7 Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing in at 98 pounds, created by Dallas Goecker and assisted by Mandy Goecker. From Concord, California, here is SALLAD!" "Tossing you good and serving you for dinner. Presenting SALLAD!" "Don't be fooled by his unappetizing name. You'll need more than a steam guard to protect you from SALLAD!" "God has sent plagues of frogs, pestilence and locusts and now he has sent the most terrible plague, SALLAD!" "As gladiators fought to the death in the Colosseum, this robot will do likewise in the BattleBox. All hail Caesar SALLAD!" "In the age-old question, choose the soup because you don't want any part of SALLAD!" "He's meaner, uglier, and more unstable than a Raider fan. He's SALLAD!" Sallad_stats_1.0.jpg|Sallad's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Sallad stats 2.0.jpg|Sallad's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Sallad stats 3.0.jpg|Sallad's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Merchandise Any appearances by Sallad in merchandise are listed below: *Sallad/MiniBot Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys